Motherhood, Instructions not Included
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Montera Garmadon just wants to conquer Ninjago, move onto the world, and then reunite with her son. Looks like she has to change her plans when Lloyd releases the serpentine. Movie show mix Fem!Garmadon. Male! Koko
1. Prologue

**Hey... I know I promised soon and it didn't happen. I'm sorry, I really feel bad about it but life happened and the third chapter is still being written but I going to slowly start posting these and I am trying to better writing habits where I do outlines so hopefully I will do that with chapter 4 on and that will make it smoother but it might not. If anybody liked the old story better, sorry, I deleted the chapters but feel free to write your own. I'm also thinking of restarting Lydia Garmadon if anybody reads that too.**

Montera glared at Misako, why would she do this to her? "I know you want to be with Lloyd but think about what's best for him!?" Misako said extremely frustrated. "You want to take away my son from me!" Montera growled. "No, I'm trying to protect my nephew. You want to conquer nations and people want your head because of it! What if they go after him?" Misako whispered hugging the child she had taken. "You're not the only one who cares about him you know. And- and I can't have kids now, why would you be willing to risk something so precious?" Misako asked her. Montera looked down, would she really be risking his life? She sighed, "You expect me to let go of something that valuable to me? I would give my life for him!... Do you really think people will target him?" she asked choking back tears. Misako nodded, Montera let out a small sob. "Please take good care of him," she told her sister in law. "I will."

 **I know it was short, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Please comment, unless you're mad at me and you are going to voice it. You have a right to an opinion but I'm just stressed and my** **hormones** **decided that means I don't like myself. I'm working on it, but there are only so many stress reliefs that a girl can go through before they start feeling like they are part of the pile. Have great 24 hours!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm and so sorry for accidentally lying to you all. I said soon and it has not been soon. Really sorry I swear. Random fact about me: I asked my crush out, guess what I'm doing tomorrow. Now here is the promised chapter.**

Lloyd collapsed on his bunk, ready to get his day over with. His hand felt a little weird he shook his hand and then felt pain everywhere. He screamed in agony, and fell off his bed. He writhed trying to get the small fire demons off of him.

Somebody dumped a bucket of water on him relieving him of the fire ants. Lloyd sat and shook the water out of his face.

"Thanks," his voice shook making him feel even more pathetic.

"Yeah, whatever. We ssstill aren't friendsss," the half serpentine said indifferently then winked. Lloyd smiled gratefully at the disguised girl.

"Garmadon, you're wanted by the Headmaster," a teacher barked poking their head into the room. Lloyd gulped nervously, he quickly got up and followed the teacher.

* * *

The headmaster looked at the young boy with fake sympathy.

"I'm afraid you lack the immoral potential to continue here," he said as if he was trying to sugar coat a lemon and used salt instead.

"What am I going to do, then?" Lloyd said in confusion. Had anybody ever been expelled from here? "I'll look into calling your parents but I really don't care so I will probably forget. If it will guarantee you leaving school campus then I will call them I'm not sure they will be happy though," Lloyd grimaced, even though he can't remember his parents they had to be pretty terrible people if the headmaster was worried about it.

* * *

Montera moved as quickly as possible, she must defeat him this time. Almost, almost.

"Yes, I'm back, baby," she cried out in triumph.

"You didn't win," the redheaded boy told her.

"Yes, I di- " she looked at the tv screen and realized that he had won, "Shut up, Kade," she snapped as he laughed. "Ten years and you still can't beat me in video games," he grinned. "I said shut it, rich boy," she said plopping down on the couch and hitting him with a pillow.

He laughed and grabbed another to retaliate. Neither noticed the door opening to reveal a man dressed in a ridiculous fish outfit.

He coughed, "Am I interrupting something important, Lady Garmadon?" he asked smug to find that his leading officer was not as perfect as people thought.

Montera yelped and got off the couch, she winced when she realized that she has a meeting with a crazy pirate lady in a few minutes and all she was wearing were jeans and a beaten up t-shirt. "Ching Shih arrived early didn't she?" Montera asked.

"Yes, should I tell her you lost track of time and need to make yourself presentable?" he asked smugly. Montera frowned, "I can tell her I lost track of time myself and that I did not wish to be an impolite host and waste hers," Montera answered firmly giving the general a warning look.

"Do not forget your place General One Hundred Forty-three," she smirked at him as his smug grin drop into a grimace.

* * *

Lloyd got up early the next morning, he looked in the different beds and dorms until he found the people he was looking for. He smiled weakly at a small form before frowning when he recognized his favorite jacket loosely hugging his 'enemy's' hips. He grabbed the sheet under the girl and gave it a hard tug. He tumbled backwards and grunted when 'Blake' Devourer landed on top of him. The young girl sat up.

"WH-" Lloyd covered her mouth, she licked his hand in retaliation.

"Shh, I need my hoodie," he whispered. "Why?" she asked in a stage whisper. "I've been expelled and I'm taking my hoodie with me, Belinda," he elaborated. "Oh," she said quietly.

She took off her hoodie and just kind of sat there.

"Thanks," Lloyd said, he pulled the item of clothing over his head.

He grabbed the last of his stuff and turned around to tell her goodbye. He watched confused as she shoved something into her beaten up duffle bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you leave by yourself do you?"

 **Soo... yeah... Is it better than the last one and worth the extra long wait?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi... Next chapter might take longer to get out. I'm going to be on summer** **vacation** **soon though, so we'll see. So I believe I mentioned asking out my crush last time, we are too awkward to function but I managed to ask him out again and he said sure so I must be doing something right... Right?**

Ching Shih thought that she was a man like everyone else does at first. But on the plus side she didn't care what she was wearing and was delighted to have someone of her experience in an alliance. There is the problem of Ching Shih wants to be in charge and not an equal.

"I am willing to work with you but not for you," Montera told her firmly as if she was talking to a child.

"I don't want to risk mutiny because I let you be my partner, I already have enough problems because I'm female," Ching Shih argued.

"This is why I didn't want to go to this meeting. I know what happens when you get two strong headed women in the same room and try to force them to get along," Kade muttered. "I do not need your sass, Dear," Motera snapped at him. "You should not have relationships with your adversary, did you two not fight for years?" Ching Shih looked absolutely appalled. Montera groaned and hit her head on the table.

* * *

Lloyd looked at the map Belinda swiped for them during their escape. They had to get away and find an area that was big enough to have trade but small enough not to be on TV, that way his parents never found them. Although if they were shown on TV then maybe the headmaster would let him come back.

He shook his head, he can worry about that later right now he had to take over an area so he can survive. He looked at the map.

"There, Ja Jaman Jamanikai village should be easy," he said with a smile.

"I have a feeling you are going to be wrong," Belinda commented.

Lloyd stuck his tongue out at her immaturely. Her tongue flicked out in a returning gesture. Lloyd stared at her for a moment.

"Hiss, you just gave me an idea."

* * *

Wu was meditating when he heard the racket.

"Hah take that!" one his pupils called out.

"I can do much better than that," another responded.

Wu smiled, has his students finally decided to catch up on their training?

 _I must make sure they haven't become sloppy from negligence_ he thought as he stood up.

Sensei Wu opened his doors that lead to the training ground to reveal nothing. It was empty, the wind blew a dummy, the chains creaked from disuse. He frowned as he heard more cries that suggested they were training. He quickly checked the kitchen, nothing. He sighed heavily as he realized what they were doing. He had hoped it something that was related to training but he wrong. He quickly made his way to the electronics room.

He passed a picture in the hallway and paused. It was of his sister and him, they were sparring. It was all father would truly let them really do, maybe if they had been allowed to bond over silly games they would've been a stronger family. He went down the hall to the end of the room.

"One more hour and then I went to make sure that you four have not become as rusty as your weapons," he said.

"I will make sure we stop in an hour, Sensei," Zane said not taking his eyes of the screen. "I will remind you then," Wu said not convinced the were actually paying attention.

"Okay, Sensei," Kai said.

Wu sighed and closed the door with a shake of his head. He saw Nya running towards,

"Sensei, someone going by the name Lord Garmadon is attacking Jamunikai Village," she told her eyes wide with confusion and worry.

"Do you think it's?" she asked.

"My sister's attacks are much more concentrated towards the coast. I am not sure how she could have made it so far in land without us knowing," Wu said his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Should we still get the ninja or let the police handle it?"

"The ninja should be there just in case."

He opened the door, "It has not been an hour yet, Sensei," Zane said in confusion pausing the game. "Someone going by the name of Lord Garmadon is attacking Jamunikai Village," Nya said.

Chaos ensued.

 **Did I do good? I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon. (I actually mean soon as in a week or two not like last time soon.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So... um hi? (awkwardly waves) So I know it's been forever but here it is.**

The Ninja hurried through the corridors.

"We have to hurry before the students leave for their next hour!" Jay exclaimed. A click resounded on the intercom.

"Hurry," Zane urged the others as he made it to his locker.

The bell rang, they all dove all managed to slide into their lockers without anyone noticing.

Jay groaned as when he hit his head, "You do realize that you were suppose to go feet first, right?" Zane asked. "I know," Jay whined. He sat up and rubbed his head, he felt a warm tongue lick his head.

"Oh, Wisp, you know that doesn't wash out… Great something else to try to explain to my mom," he said with a sigh. They heard the sound of someone else going through the lockers.

"Nya!" Kai exclaimed at the sight of his sister.

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me, I know more about Jamunikai then your four do anyways," she said before anyone could protest. "You can be an honorary ninja today, Nya. You can ride Wisp with me too," Jay offered. Nya rolled her eyes but accepted his offer.

* * *

Montera groaned and hit her head against her kitchen table. Purple bubbles traveled across her body. Her skin transformed from midnight black to paper white. Her messy black hair fell down into soft brown curls.

"You didn't think about doing that to make it look like you were wearing your armour?" Kade asked as he came in behind her. Montera whined and mumbled some odd profanity he was pretty sure wasn't actually insulting.

"I thought the meeting wasn't too bad," he said patting her head. Her head shot up and her red eyes glared at him.

"Wasn't too bad?! Wasn't too bad! That was a complete disaster, not only did we lose what could have been a valuable ally. Ching Shih has a whole army that is much better than ours and if she decides that wants to takeover Ninjago's ports all she has to do is fight us and she will most likely win!" she exclaimed.

Kade sighed and shook his head a little, "You might be overdoing it a bit, I doubt she will care too much for Ninjago. If she does I'm sure your brot- okay, I will not talk about him," Kade said as Montera got up and glared at him. "My brother is dead to me," she hissed. Kade sighed as she stormed off into her room.

"Why do you keep that picture then?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

Lloyd laughed maniacally, he can practically see the headmaster groveling at his feet begging for him to come back. Not that he wants to or have to, this is going to work so well that his mom will want to recruit him and make him her right hand man! His plan was foolproof, or at least he thinks it is.

He approached the fountain, it seemed like a decent place to announce his demands. Lloyd pulled himself onto the fountain and started his half planned speech.

"Give me all the candy in town or I'll… release the serpentine on you!" Lloyd shouted.

The villagers started gathering in the town square, they glared at him. Lloyd started to shrink back. He stopped himself, they are just angry because they know they can't fight back, he told himself. Lloyd paid no attention to the ninja and girl that were approaching the fountain. He pulled out a can of snakes he happened to have and opened it, sending rubber snakes flying everywhere.

The crowd booed and started throwing rotten vegetables at him.

"Alright folks nothing to see here!"

Lloyd looked in the direction of the voice, there were several people dressed as ninjas and a girl wearing a blue gi tied tightly to secure it to her body.

"Alright, kid come with us," the girl said.

"NO!" Lloyd shouted.

The ninja grabbed him and picked him up.

"Let him go!" a young female voice shouted. Belinda ran up to the ninja in red and kicked him in the shins. The ninja jerked away and hissed in pain. Lloyd was effectively released from his grasp as he lunged at Belinda. She sidestepped and continued to dance outside of his reach.

"KAI! Leave her be, lets just handle him and be done," the one in black said. Kai growled, glaring at the small halfling. "But- but she kicked me!"

* * *

"You just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd screamed after Kai had dropped down onto the ground.

"Get him off the roof right now!" Nya shouted at her brother.

"Its only be to teach him a lesson," Kai answered innocently. "A lesson? He tried to steal candy, if anything we should make him clean up and apologize to the store owner!" Nya shouted at him. "Fine, I'll get him down so he can do that." Kai grumbled as he prepared to scale the building. He quickly made his way up to Lloyd and unhooked his jacket from the roof ornament. Lloyd started kicking and swinging his arms wildly in an attempt to escape. "Calm down, I don't want to drop you." Kai tightened his grip on Lloyd, who froze when Kai said drop. Kai soon placed both feet on the ground and set down Lloyd. He kept a firm grip on Lloyd's arm as the kid tried to run for it.

"We can't have him do that punishment now! You already gave him an unfair punishment, there is no need to rub salt in the wound!" Nya snapped. She knelt in front of Lloyd and made Kai let him go. "I'm sorry about him, my brother is extremely irrational."

Lloyd just glared at her. "Do you know where your parents are?" Nya asked him. "Somewhere off the coast of Ninjago City. I think my mom is somewhere around there." Lloyd crossed his arms childishly.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?" Nya asked.

"He went to Darkly's, Nya. I'm sure someone will be sent to pick him up soon enough," Cole said. "Yeah, but-"

"No, buts. We have to get going so we aren't late for our next class," Cole said.

"We can't just leave him here!" Nya snapped.

"He'll be fine, now let's go," Jay said impatiently.

They grabbed Nya's arm and dragged her away, she glanced behind her to see Lloyd take off. "Guys-"

"Just leave him, Nya."

* * *

"Monta, did you see the news?" Montera heard Kade ask loudly.

"What's on?" she asked, before entering the room.

" _I'm here in Jamunikai Village with some interesting information. Just an hour ago a young boy claiming to be Lloyd Garmadon, attacked this village. Sir, sir." the reporter chased after a shopkeeper. "Would you mind telling us about the attack?"_

" _What's there to tell? A little kid came in demanding candy and threatening to release the serpentine, he opened one of those cans that have springs that looks like a bunch of snakes. The ninja came hung him off a roof, they got into an argument. One of them took the kid down. Kid took off and so did the ninja."_

"Lloyd?" Montera whispered to herself in shock. "Monta?" Kade got up and cautiously approached the oni.

"I-i-i need to go to Jamunikai to be sure but, um… my son might've just threaten to release the Serpentine Tribes."

 **So yeah I got it done. Don't** **expect** **any new stories from me. I'm graduating highschool soon and my goal is to get these fics done as soon as possible. I don't think I will have time really do anything on these anymore since I will be prepping for college. I'll try if they aren't done though. Fanfiction author honor. ...Yeah, I know, that's not worth much on average.**


End file.
